


Jumping Ship

by helahound



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Minor panic attack, Prince Derek, Thief Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helahound/pseuds/helahound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want me to steal a prince?" Stiles exclaimed. He might have also flailed a little too enthusiastically and knocked over the potted plant on Lydia's desk. </p><p>Lydia let out a long-suffering sigh, fixing him with an unamused glare as she righted the plant and brushed dirt off her books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumping Ship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haipanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haipanda/gifts).



> This is my Sterek Valentine gift for haihaipanda.

Stiles idly twirled the sparkling liquid in his champagne flute. The party was in full swing, the huge ballroom glittering with light and full of high society party-goers all too eager to discuss the latest scandal and climb the social ladder.

Ugh. He really did hate these things.

Tugging on the collar of his tuxedo Stiles made his way across the room, ducking gracefully between patrons and dodging the predatory gaze of an ageing socialite, whose frankly frightening stare had been locked on him for the last ten minutes. 

He downed the rest of his champagne, handing the empty glass off to a passing waiter. Stiles made his way to the viewing platform, pressing one last smoke bomb to the underside of a table. It was almost time.

The window extended almost the entire length of the ballroom, offering a spectacular, uninterrupted view of the stars beyond. 

"What a view huh?" Stiles mentioned to the person next to him.

The man started, looking vaguely surprised to see Stiles standing so close. "Oh, yes."

Stiles assessed the man beside him. Light scruff, pretty hazel eyes, a truly fantastic ass. The current heir to an entire star system, Prince Derek Hale certainly wasn't hard on the eyes.

"Not a fan of parties?" Stiles gestured behind them.

Derek grimaced, "Not particularly."

There was a faint, almost unnoticeable rumble underfoot. Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles noted several guards speak into their comms and then subtly slip out of the room as they were alerted to the starboard airlock breach. He'd have to give Erica a raise when they got back to base, he would never have felt the distant explosion if he hadn't been waiting for it.

Stiles smiled at his target, "Nice to meet you...?"

Derek blinked in surprise, clearly unused to people not recognising him, even if Stiles was just playing at ignorance. "Derek."

"What do you say we get out of here, Derek?" Stiles said.

"What?" Derek's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It was kind of adorable. 

Stiles grinned, "Just play along and you'll be fine."

The lights cut out right on cue. Surprised murmurs echoed through the room as everything was suddenly plunged into darkness. 

 

\--

 

"You want me to steal a prince?" Stiles exclaimed. He might have also flailed a little too enthusiastically and knocked over the potted plant on Lydia's desk. 

Lydia let out a long-suffering sigh, fixing him with an unamused glare as she righted the plant and brushed dirt off her books. "I have a client that would like to see Prince Hale no longer held as a political prisoner. The payoff is worth the effort." 

"Pulling a heist on an Argent ship, Lydia? The security will be insane. Never mind that I'd be more likely to be blown out of an airlock than arrested if they catch me." Stiles paced in front of her desk.

Lydia waved a hand dismissively, "Luckily for you, there's a party aboard that ship in a few days and I have a senator that owes me a favour," she glanced down to write something in her ledger. "Of course it's up to you to make your own way off the ship. I trust you can manage?"

Stiles let out a groan and flopped back into his chair. 

Lydia smirked, "Don't tell me you've lost your nerve, Stiles? And here I thought you were still the best thief in the galaxy." She paused, thoughtful. "However self-proclaimed that title is."

Stiles scowled at her and ran a hand through his hair, mind already racing with possible plans. 

He hoped he wasn't going to regret this.

 

\--

 

The dim emergency lights snapped back on seconds later, illuminating everything with an eerie amber glow. 

Stiles took a step, springing up onto the table in front of him. "Ladies and gentlemen," he announced, voice carrying through the room. "My name is Stiles and I'll be your entertainment for tonight." 

A well placed holo projector hidden up his sleeve sent a shower of gold sparks into the air when Stiles flung his arm wide, drawing the attention of the crowd. The illusion drew several gasps and catcalls from the audience. 

The wonders of modern technology.

"Now, I need a volunteer." Stiles slid his gaze across the crowd before resting on Derek. He held out a hand. "How about you, sir?"

There was a beat where Derek stared at him intently and it looked like he might not accept. Stiles briefly wondered if the rescue attempt was about to end before it had even begun. Then a strong hand was gripping his and Stiles was pulling Derek up on the table with him, other hand discreetly slipping a metallic cuff onto Derek's wrist as he did. Derek raised an eyebrow at him and Stiles winked.

"Thank you, kind sir." Stiles grins at the crowd. "For my next trick, I'm going to make this exceptionally fine gentleman disappear."

The smoke bombs he'd placed around the room earlier went off without a hitch, obscuring everything in a white cloud.

Stiles squeezed Derek's arm and hit the button on the metal bands around their wrists. The stealth field burst to life around them, distorting the air like a heat wave.

Stiles lifted a finger to his lips, signalling Derek to keep quiet as he pulled them from the table and they carefully weaved past people to the nearest exit.

They were still holding hands when they made it to the hall outside and Stiles breathed a sigh of relief that they'd gotten past the remaining guards unhindered. 

He turned to look at Derek. "I can't believe that worked so well, now we just need to-"

Stiles was cut off by a strong arm slamming him into the cool metal of the wall and pinning him there. Well, shit. 

"Who are you?" Derek growled. 

"Whoa, calm down dude." Stiles gasped as the arm against his throat pressed harder. "This is a rescue, I was hired to rescue you. Well, I mean, technically I'm stealing you. It's kinda my specialty," he rambled.

Derek pulled back, looking confused. "I don't understand. There's nobody who would..." He trailed off and looked away. Stiles felt something in his heart clench, how long had Derek honestly believed that nobody wanted to help him?

A crackle of static from Stiles' comm interrupted them. "Stiles, where the hell are you? You've got two minutes before the guards get through the bulkheads." Scott's muffled voice said urgently.

"Shit," Stiles hissed and grabbed Derek. "If you want to get off this ship, you need to trust me and we need to start running. Now."

Derek stared at Stiles as if searching for something. He nodded, seemingly resolved with whatever he saw in Stiles.

They ran down the corridor, Stiles hands bumping against Derek's. He skidded around a corner almost slipping on the smooth metal. "This should be the way to the-"

An energy blast struck the ceiling above them with a flash of light. Guards were blocking the end of corridor, and their escape route. Stiles grimaced and drew his weapon to return fire, pushing Derek back behind him.

"Other way. Go, go, go." 

They sprinted down the hall, scrambling around another corner, Stiles firing haphazardly behind them as they ran.

"This rescue is going great." Derek huffed, "I've always wanted to be shot at."

"Oh shut it, your highness," Stiles snarked back, "I have a plan. Well, most of a plan." He could improvise something.

"This way," Derek grabbed Stiles, tugging him around the corner as Stiles let off a few more shots at their pursuers. 

Derek led them down another identical corridor and they burst through a set of doors, panting, and Stiles turned to see where they were.

He could see stars twinkling through the glass containment doors of the airlock. Of course it was a goddamn airlock. There were only so many ways off a spaceship. The universe hated him.

"This is punishment for my sins, you know," Stiles said despondently, staring out at the darkness of space. He vaguely registered Derek bashing at the door panel until the doors slid shut. The metallic thump of magnetic locks engaging. "I joke about an airlock one time."

Derek was unhooking the emergency space suits near the door, throwing one to Stiles before pulling his own on.

Stiles sighed as he looked down at the sleek material of the suit. He knew he'd regret taking this job.

 

\--

 

Stiles fidgeted as they stood in the airlock. He'd always hated doing space walks, it was why he always made Isaac or Erica do repairs to the outside of the ship. Really, it was respect for the fact that the only thing protecting him from the certain death of suffocation was a thin carbon fibre suit. A completely healthy, rational fear to have.

Of course, right now there wasn't enough time for sensible things, like his ship actually docking. They'd have to blow the airlock doors and hope that his crew was prepared enough to catch them when they were shot out into the void.

Understandably, this made Stiles a little nervous. A lot nervous. It was possible he was about to have a minor panic attack.

"Hey, hey. Look at me," Derek's hands were on his face, they were nice hands, turning his head until Stiles was looking into pretty hazel-green eyes. "Breathe." 

Stiles sucked in a breath, matching Derek. "Sorry," he said once he'd gotten his breathing back under control. "It's just, these things always sound better in theory."

Derek stared intently at him, "You trust your crew don't you?"

Stiles blinked, "Always."

"Then we'll be fine," Derek stated.

Stiles felt a smile tug at his mouth. "This is ridiculous, I'm meant to be the one rescuing you and here you are reassuring me. I'll never live this down."

"I won't tell," Derek said seriously.

Stiles grinned, "What a gentleman. I should steal princes more often." 

Derek muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'I hope not' under his breath as Stiles carefully placed explosives on the outer door. 

He set the timer. Ten seconds.

Stiles stepped back and Derek wrapped strong arms around him. The perks of being flung into space, you needed to have a good grip on your partner. Not that Stiles minded.

"Ready?" Stiles breathed.

Derek nodded at him and then, "Your helmet."

Stiles eyes widened and he slapped at the neck of his suit. The visor slid down with a snick, sealing the suit. "That was clo-"

The airlock door crumpled as the compartment depressurised and suddenly they were spinning weightless through the darkness, stars blurring pinpricks of light flashing past them, nothing but the harsh sound of their own breathing breaking the silence.

It felt like an eternity and for a heart-stopping moment Stiles thought they would overshoot the ship completely and end up spinning aimlessly through space forever. 

He had never been more relieved to see the familiar baby blue of Roscoe's hull as the stealth field dropped and the ship materialised in front of them.

They spun through the open blast doors and were saved from slamming into the wall by a large cargo net strung up at the back of the hanger. The ship's artificial gravity switched on as the blast doors closed behind them and Stiles hit the floor with a groan, limbs still tangled with Derek's.

He freed an arm and reached up to pull his helmet off, gasping down breaths of cool filtered air in relief.

"I can't believe that worked," Stiles tilted his head to look at Derek, who was looking just as relieved to be back in the relative safety of a ship.

"Neither can I," Derek met his eyes.

They stared at each other for a moment and then it was like a dam had burst; Derek snorted and Stiles started laughing. They'd survived.

 

\--

 

"And when we got to the hanger they were both just laughing hysterically on floor," Scott finished telling the story, hands gesturing wildly.

Cora was grinning at them from across the table. "So dear brother, did you let a thief steal your heart?" She asked slyly.

"Aww, Der, did I steal your heart?" Stiles grinned at him.

"Hardly," Derek scoffed. "I stole yours." 

Stiles smiled as Derek leaned in to kiss him. He wasn't wrong.


End file.
